The list
by CBBW3words8letters
Summary: Being the control freak she is, of course Blair has a list for even that.. ; C&B of course.


I own nothing, mistakes all mine. Who else can't wait for october 18th?

Now just go ahead and let me know what you thought ;)

* * *

"Good afternoon, Mr. Bass" were the first words Chuck heard as soon as he reached the lobby of The Empire, the butler offered while opening the door. Chuck only nodded, he was a little tired after spending all morning in meeting after meeting.

"Mister Bass, so glad to have you back" _his assistant_ said while they walked together toward the elevator "Mr. Yamaha's PA called this morning to confirm the meeting for next Friday, these are your messages" handing him a bunch of papers "and Mrs. Bass said she's expecting you and your girlfriend tomorrow night for dinner, she also said she wasn't taking a no for answer this time"

"Did she happen to mention if my father was going to be there?" Chuck sighed, to say the things between his father and him were still bad, was the understatement of the year.

"I didn't ask her" his assistant replied. The elevator finally opened its doors to let them in.

"Maybe I'll ask my girlfriend to make this call, she's great at getting answers out of people" Chuck mentioned waiting for the elevator to close the doors again.

"Do you want me to call her for you, Mr. Bass?" his assistant hissed.

"Now Ms. Waldorf, that would be a really bad idea" Chuck chuckled seeing his assistant fuming.

"And why is that Mr. Bass?" Ms. Waldorf asked.

"Because I'm about to do this…" Chuck offered before throwing all the papers to the ground and pinning her to the elevator wall kissing her fervently.

Ms. Waldorf responded immediately with equal passion for a few second before pushing him away "This is hardly appropriate Mr. Bass" she panted.

"Doesn't feel that way" Chuck retorted, attacking her throat now, licking, sucking, nibbling it.

"Never the less, I don't think we should be doing this" Ms. Waldorf tried again but moving her head to give him a better access to her neck.

"You've been saying that everyday for the last five weeks Ms. Waldorf" Chuck informed.

"And yet, you don't seem to get the message Mr. Bass" Ms. Waldorf gasped when Chuck managed to open the first button of her blouse.

"My, my… lace, how did you know it's my favorite?" Chuck murmured taking a peek of Ms. Waldorf's black bra.

"Enough" Ms. Waldorf admonished finally pushing him away, their bodies no longer in touch.

"Not even close" Chuck sighed.

"And we are not getting any closer" Ms. Waldorf assured.

"Why not? We could have a lot of fun" Chuck beamed.

"Are you going to dump your girlfriend for me?" Ms. Waldorf enquired.

"Not in a million years" Chuck rolled his eyes "that's not even an option"

"Oh... really? Do you love her?" Ms. Waldorf suppressed a smile.

"With all my heart" Chuck relented.

"Well…" Ms. Waldorf coughed and continued "then boss, you better keep your hands to yourself" buttoning her blouse again. The elevator ding again reaching the penthouse. Ms. Waldorf bend down lifting all the papers.

"Christ" Chuck hissed looking at his assistant's moves.

"I forgot, your new PI left you a message as well" Ms. Waldorf offered him an envelope.

Chuck grabbed the paper eyeing it "Did Mr. Archibald say anything else?" noticing Nathaniel's hand writing on it.

"No, he didn't. Is there something wrong?" his assistant asked.

"No, of course not" Chuck murmured.

Ms. Waldorf's phone beeped. She checked the message. _– Check your e-mail. S -_ "Mr. Bass I know this is really unsual, but would you mind if I check my e-mail in your computer, my friend Serena, do you remember her?..." Blair began.

"The blonde one?" Chuck asked.

"Yes, that one, she send me an e-mail and I'm afraid my phone is too small for the content of the message" Ms. Waldorf explained.

"Sure, just let me turn it on, it's passworded after all" Chuck said walking to his desk.

"Of course" Ms. Waldorf replied following him.

"Done" Chuck whispered a few seconds later.

"Thank you" Ms. Waldorf smiled.

"Do you want something to drink?" Chuck enquired.

"Yes, scotch would be great, thank you" Ms. Waldorf replied smashing some keys on the keyboard.

"Excellent choice" Chuck praised. He walked to his bar and poured down two glasses of scotch and finally opened the envelope.

_-Miss Waldorf is a corporate spy, she's after your latest project, you better move the blueprints from your computer._

Chuck read those lines again and again, he had to give it to her, she was good, she really played him and was about to get whatever it was she was after, but now it was time for his move, he was going to get what he wanted too. Chuck turned around and grabbed something from a drawer behind him.

Ms. Waldorf finally opened her e-mail account and read the message.

_-He knows who you really are. S_

.

_P.S. I don't know what it's going on, but whatever that is, I know you owe me one now ;)_

The brunette assistant only rolled her eyes, leave it to Serena to interrupt her mood.

"Is everything okay, Ms. Waldorf?" she jumped hearing the voice behind her, she didn't hear him coming back.

"Yes, why wouldn't it be?" Ms. Waldorf composed her facade swiftly enough.

"I don't know… you seem to be blushing" Chuck announced "am I making you uncomfortable?"

"Please, you wish" Ms. Waldorf retorted standing up, grabbing her red planner and some papers, "thank you, my work is done in here" she winked trying to pass him.

Chuck grasped her forearm "I don't think so…"

"Oh, but I do" Ms. Waldorf replied freeing her arm.

"Not so fast" Chuck repeated turning her around and pushing her with his body against the desk.

"Let me go" Ms. Waldorf hissed pushing him away but he didn't even flinch.

"And I will, as soon as I get what I want" Chuck informed.

"I really don't have time for this Mr. Bass, I already stated that I won't be sleeping with you until you are girlfriend-less" Blair informed, but she really was questioning herself, why not? His smell, the heat between their bodies… oh right, she had a job to do.

"Now Ms. Waldorf, don't be so coy, we both know that's not what I'm talking about" Chuck mentioned.

"What would that be then?" Ms. Waldorf asked.

"This…" Chuck plunged two fingers between the valley of her breast underneath her blouse to retrieve a flash drive "actually"

"Fine, you caught me, now go and call the police" Ms. Waldorf sighed.

"Oh trust me Ms. Waldorf, there will be punishment, but we don't need the police involvement" Chuck explained.

"What are you going to do to me?" Ms. Waldorf gulped.

"Turn around and you'll find out" Chuck ordered.

"And what if I don't want to?" Ms. Waldorf retorted.

"You don't want to do this the hard way" Chuck expressed.

"Actually I think I do" Ms. Waldorf winked him before turning around brushing her derriere to the tent in his pants.

"Blair!" Chuck hissed.

"What?" she chuckled.

"If I were you…" Chuck began but the beep of his phone interrupted him. He searched the pocket of his pants and pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

"My, my, bringing it out the big guns" Blair articulated when Chuck closed the handcuffs around her wrists.

Chuck smiled hearing Blair's words, now that she was secured he went looking for his phone.

_I don't even want to know what's going on man, but when you finish meet me at Caravaggio, you don't mind italian, do you? – Nathaniel_

"What is it?" Blair sighed.

"Hush… now where were we?" Chuck mumbled putting his phone inside his pocket again.

"You were about to punish me" Blair announced.

"Of course Ms. Waldorf, it seems you are a very naughty girl, and you were trying to get rid of my girlfriend, if I recall" Chuck explained.

"Oops, guilty" Blair mentioned "so what are you gonna do about it?"

"First we need to get rid of this" Chuck commented unzipping Blair's skirt.

Blair pushed the skirt away when it pooled at her feet "Done"

"Now turn around" Chuck commanded.

"Of course Mr. Bass" Blair whispered complying.

"This needs to go too" Chuck informed ripping her blouse open and a couple of button went flying across the room.

"Hey I liked this blouse" Blair admonished.

"Oops, guilty" Chuck repeated Blair's words.

"You're buyin…" Blair interrupted her sentence when Chuck's fingers roamed over her nether lips.

"Cat bite your tongue, kitten" Chuck chuckled.

"Stop teasing me you Bassho…" Blair gasped feeling Chuck's finger entering her heated slit.

"God, you're so wet" Chuck whimped now pinching Blair's most delicate button.

"Oh. My. God." Blair cried.

Chuck got even harder hearing Blair groaning and pulled out his fingers, he needed to be inside her NOW!.

"Why did you stop?" Blair yelled.

"Get rid of this" Chuck growled pushing her panties down, when she took over, he unbuckled his pants.

"Come here" Blair said putting her arms around Chuck's neck, kissing him. Chuck kissed her back, lifted her, she wrapped her legs around his waist, he barely sat her on his desk before thrusting inside her finally.

**XOXO XOXO XOXO**

"You're getting cold" Chuck mumbled leaning for his suit jacket on the floor. Now they just finished round three and were catching their breaths on Chuck's chair, Blair was straddling him.

"Thank you" Blair kiss his lips when Chuck put his jacket around her naked body.

"Was that everything you wished for?" Chuck finally asked.

"And more" Blair whispered putting a butterfly kiss on his neck "the adding of the handcuffs was a great plus" now they were lying over Chuck's desk.

"So… was the next fantasy on your list?" Chuck requested.

"Mmm, someone's eager today" Blair answered kissing his neck again.

"Well, you are getting more creative these days, I need to be ready for whatever you want next" Chuck informed.

"You are, trust me, you really are" Blair assured him, making him chuckled "but this was just inspired by the movie we watched last week, Mr. and Mrs. Smith, remember?

"Yeah, I do... by the way, I did mean to ask you, the call from Lily was real or was that part of the fantasy too" Chuck murmured pulling Blair closer.

"The call was real, Lily wants us for dinner tomorrow night, I didn't ask her about Bart but she mentioned something about a rabbit potpie and since he hates rabbit I think he won't be there, sorry" Blair offered.

"Thank you" Chuck replied kissing her temple "I really wish I could talk to him but he doesn't even want to see me, this is getting ridiculous"

"He'll come around Chuck, don't worry, he has to, you are his only child and he loves you, on his own way, but he loves you" Blair said.

"I don't know about that…" Chuck whispered.

"He does, don't you dare to think otherwise" Blair hissed, in moments like this she really despised Bart, but then she remembered all the risks Bart took to donate his blood to keep Chuck alive after that horrible car accident last year, she really didn't like to think about that or the next months after for that matter.

"I know, I know" Chuck agreed thinking about the blood transfusion situation after his almost fatal accident last december… "so, how did you get Serena to do whatever you asked her to?" moving the conversation to more pleasent topics.

"It's not like I gave them the choice, I just told Serena and Nate to write the messages and e-mails at the time I wanted them to" Blair explained.

"Of course" Chuck smiled "By the way, we should get going, they are expecting us at Caravaggio right now"

"Great, because I'm starving" Blair relented.

"Did I wear out you just now Ms. Waldorf?" Chuck grinned.

"Why yes, you did Mr. Bass" Blair laughed back.

"You look absolutely ravishing, but since you're hungry I guess I have to feed you first" Chuck mentioned.

"I like the sound of that" Blair conceded before Chuck carried her to the room to get dressed.

**XOXO XOXO XOXO**

"and please, next time you and Chuck want to play games again, get one of your minions to deliver the messages, I'm scarred for life" Serena protested.

"Yeah guys, I have to agree with Serena this time, what the hell was that?" Nate exclaimed.

"Are you ready to order dessert?" the waiter approached them.

"Yes, we'd like two tiramisu, one torta di formaggio and one frutti di stagione please" Chuck said.

"Right away, sir" the waiter replied and walked away.

"First, those are not games, it's called role-playin, and please, like you didn't have your fun the summer we spent in Paris, my room was across from yours so I do know all the fun you had" Blair retorted as soon as she could.

"You don't have room to whine either Nathaniel, do I need to remind you who had fun that same summer with my little black book" Chuck added.

"Fine, but seriously, get someone else to do it next time, please?" Serena spoke the last word sweetly.

"Anything for you, sis" Chuck conceded.

"Thanks" Serena whispered "Did mom call you saying she wants all of us for dinner tomorrow?"

"Yes, she called" Blair replied.

"Please try to be there, she needs it… us, tomorrow would've been grandma's birthday, I don't want her to be alone" Serena pleaded.

"Don't worry Serena, we will be there" Chuck assured her.

Serena nodded "and you too, Natie?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" Nate mumbled.

"Great" Serena whispered.

"Here comes dessert" Blair announced clapping her hands together, guess she was really starving after all.

**XOXO XOXO XOXO**

"See you tomorrow guys" Nate said before climbing his limo.

"See you tomorrow Nate" Blair replied while Chuck opened the door of their limo.

"Ready to go home?" Chuck asked closing the door behind him.

"Totally" Blair smiled "Rumor has it someone wanted to steal the sketches for my new collection tonight, and I might or might not have a new riding crop to use if I ever find the culprit"

"Corporate spionage, you say?" Chuck murmured.

"Indeed" Blair informed pulling Chuck closer to kiss him.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Let me know ;)


End file.
